nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes VS Kale
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes VS Kale Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes saw Kale in horror as she uses her Legendary Super Saiyan form to attack Kingdom Hearts while being controlled by a device used by Negan and his small team of 'Saviors' including 10 Storm Troopers. Now it's up to Ann, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Beerus, Krillin, Cabba, Caulifla and the others to save the day before the Tournament Final begins. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Cale, Akima and their 5 year-old Adopted Daughter Karen seeing Negan show up telling them that they got their smell-proof pants on because in about a few minutes, they will battle Kale in the battlefield. Kale in her Legendary Super Saiyan Form attacking Kingdom Hearts scaring the people, but Ann Possible and her Team has a plan to free her from Negan's Control. So she, Goku & Aqua made a Pre-Battle speech, then Nick Tatopoulos and Team HEAT Avengers arrived with the 25 'Kingdom' Solders to assist them, then they head on out to the battlefield. At the 2 'Saviors' Semi-Trucks, Negan got the Missile set up to launch because if he can't get the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls, then he'll have to destroy them putting an end of Peace, then the alarm sounds signaling that the Heroes are moving in to attack. Rick Grimes and his son Carl outmaneuver 10 'Saviors' members on a ATV Vehicle in the Mini-Desert as Kale fires an Omega Blaster attack sending a Sand Wave towards them, but Rick made a last-minute drive trick and got to safety. Act 2 The Heroes move in with a little help form Beerus & Champa to take out 5 'Saviors' Solders as Arat and Simon retreats. But then Regina fires a Mini-Rocket heading towards Goku & Vegeta, but then Shiva the Tiger sacrifices herself saving them as a school of Ostriches takes out a 'Saviors' Truck. Ann Possible & Goku power up to their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Form to battle Kale with help from Akima in her large Avengers Combat Robot and Caulifla & Cabba. Kale attacks Goku and tries to beat him, but Akima & Ann gained the upper hand. Then Caulifla destroys the Control Chip freeing Kale from Negan's Control, Goku asks Kale to help the Team and she agrees. The Heroes kill the 7 Storm Troopers and destroy one of the 2 'Saviors' Semi-Trucks, but Negan launched the large Missile that is heading for the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. Then Kim, Caulifla, Sora and Kairi destroy the tracking device from the Missile, but Negan, Arat, Regina, Simon and 10 'Saviors' Solders including 3 remaining Storm Troopers escape by the Portal. In a last-ditch effort, Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre type in the new strike for the Missile to take out, and then the Missile is diverted from the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. The Heroes got to safety as the Missile destroys the other 'Saviors' Semi-Truck resulting a victory. Sora & Kairi thanked Ann, Goku, Vegeta, Joss & the others for saving Kingdom Hearts and with the Tournament Finals only moments away, Ann & Kale is ready to battle for the Grand Prize. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the doors near the entrance to Kingdom Hearts, Negan tells Cale, Akima and their 5 year-old daughter Karen Tucker something) Negan: 'You got your smell-proof pants?' Cale: 'Our what?' Negan: 'Your smell-proof pants' Akima: 'Yeah, we're wearing it. So why?' Negan: (He smiled) 'I'm glad you're wearing them, because the battle against Kale that's about to start at any moment.....You 3 are about to crap your pants' Cale: 'Oh-no' (Then the doors open as Cale, Akima and Karen step outside, then Kale in her Legendary Super Saiyan form begins the attack) Ezekiel: 'Prepare to attack at my command....Now!' (Then the 10 'Kingdom' Members in their Motorcycles attack killing 5 'Saviors solders) (Negan attacks Rick Grimes in the abandon Mansion near the large Semi-Truck) Negan: 'This isn't funny anymore. So I got plans for you...but your son volunteered to die. But I'm gonna fix him because I liked him and within a few months, he's gonna be with us' Rick Grimes: 'I won't let that happen' (Rick and Negan punch at each other, then he grabs the Luck Keyblade 2.0) Negan: 'Don't you touch her!' (As Rick grabs his Laser Gun, Negan tackles him outside and retreats to the Semi-Truck) (The large Smart Missile is launched) Negan: 'You're too late, Team. In about 1 minute, the missile will destroy the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls, and then it's all over' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'No!!' (But he got sent upwards by Negan's 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0') Cale: 'That Missile is gonna destroy the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls unless we divert it' Nick Tatopoulos: 'There's gotta be another way' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'I have a plan, but it's our last option to win against the 'Saviors'... (She types in the new location) here goes nothing, (Then she press the 'Enter' Button) that should do it' (The Missile avoids the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls at the last moment and it heads towards the 'Saviors's Semi-Truck) Super Saiyan Kale: 'It worked, but the Missile is heading towards the 'Saviors' Semi-Truck' Akima: 'I set the Missile to self-destruct once it reaches the Semi-Truck' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Now get everybody out' (The Heroes cleared the Semi-Truck as the Missile enters it, then it explodes) Aladdin: 'Well, at least we saved the Tournament' Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'And Negan's plan is wiped out' Super Saiyan Berserk Kale: (She starts the Assault) 'Now let's see if these bozos can handle my powers' (She fires an energy blast blowing up the rooftop of a concrete building) Ezekiel: 'Shiva! (He tries to get to the Tiger Shiva, but then a 'Savior' solder fires a rocket killing Shiva) Shiva, no!' (Goku, Ann & Aqua makes a speech before the battle) Goku: 'We got to save Kale from Negan's control, that's why Beerus once said to me 'Our Universe is gonna get Bigger', so we found our Universe. We found each other, and that bigger Universe is ours...by doing what's right and what's easy.' Rick Grimes: 'So if we start today and tomorrow, we'll succeed everything we have been through, everything we become....and no matter what they do, no matter what comes next. We have already won!' Aqua: 'If we can hold on to each other and save Kingdom Hearts from Negan and his new team of 'Saviors', the Future and the Universe is ours' Ezekiel: 'I shed my blood and share it to my Brother & Sister. And on this day, where we forshape the Universe....we rise to meet our Fate' Ann Possible: 'Now let's get out there, save Cale, Akima & Karen, and defeat Negan before things get out of hand' Sora & Kairi: 'May our Hearts be our Guiding Key!' Heroes: (Cheering) Beerus: 'I wish them the best of luck' Mira: 'I agree the same thing with Champa' (The Heroes find Negan & 10 'Saviors' members on a Oasis line between the border of the Desert and the Stadium's entrance) Negan: 'Well, if it isn't Ann Possible and her team of sorry-bozos who came to stop me from destroying the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls. So I'm not exactly feeling a reason for us to fire laser guns at us. Now what can I do for you, Rick?' Rick Grimes: 'Dwight...Your name's Simon...Arat...and the other lady' Regina: 'Regina' Ann Possible: 'We're gonna give you a decision, and I want an answer now. You will either back off or we strike Kale in order to free her from control' Caulifla: 'Nice thinking, Ann' Imperial Captain: 'You will surrender to Kale, or we will attack you all' Kairi: (She interrupts him) 'No, we need an answer now. Time is short' (But the 'Saviors' Team refused to answer) Rick Grimes: 'Are you gonna make me count? Ok...I am counting. 10...9...8...7! (Then he opens fire with his Machine Gun) Sora: 'Attack!' (The Team fire at Super Saiyan Kale) (But Kale dodges it as she glides across) Kairi: 'Let's get them!' (She, Sora, Riku, Aqua, Terra and Ventus power up into their Keyblade Knight form) Cale: 'Just stall Kale as long as you can, I'll help Kim, Joss and the Team destroy the controlling device from Negan' Akima: 'I'm on it, Cale.' (She uses her Jetpack to head into the battle area) Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'We're heading for the gap, turn right!' Spider-Man: 'We're gonna make it across' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'I don't think we're getting enough speed' Spider-Man: 'We're still gonna make it... (As the 'Kingdom's Vehicle drives across the small gap, it starts to lose speed) You're right, we're not gonna make it' (But then Iron Man caught the vehicle and placed it on the other side of the gap) Iron Man: 'Now go take out the Missile before it launches' (Akima leaped up and punch Kale in the face) Super Saiyan Berserk Kale: (She spits) 'Is that you can do?' Akima: 'I'm sorry. (Then Kale grabs Akima in a bear-hug, but she uses her Jetpack to send them both upwards) All right, we're gonna get you to safety.' (They close in towards the Park where people are having a picnic) Akima: 'Not that way, not that way! (But then landed on the ground taking out a Food Buffet) Come on, Kale. You gotta work with us' (Then Ann arrives using her energy Kick to send Kale onto the Chocolate Cake) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'You destroyed the Dessert Cake? Wrong move' Kale: (She wakes up after being freed from Negan's Chip Control) 'What happened to me?' Caulifla: 'You were being controlled by a chip, but now, we have saved you' Super Saiyan Goku: 'I had you worried for a moment, but you're on our side' Kale: 'Thanks, guys. Now I feel more talented' Super Saiyan Kale: (She rescues the injured Caulifla after got hit by Negan's 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0') 'Caulifla, are you all right?' Super Saiyan Caulifla: (Moans) 'Yeah, I can still stand. But we gotta take out that Missile' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: (She, Kale and Akima prepare to assault the 'Saviors' Semi-Truck) 'That was the easy part, so remember the plan I created' Akima: 'Destroy that Missile' Super Saiyan Kale: 'Stop Negan and try not to get killed' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'Sorry, Negan. But you shouldn't be playing Mind-Controlling Toys' (Then she throws it and Sora & Kairi use their Keyblade to destroy it) Imperial Commander: (He contacts Negan) 'Kale is freed from control, we have to retreat!' Negan: 'You win this round, but we'll fight another time and another event. Until then, Aloha' (Then he escapes by the portal, and it shuts off) (Last Lines of the Episode) (At the entrance of the Stadium) Ann Possible: 'I'm glad that's over with' Kale: 'I want to apologize about what happened eariler. I'm sorry I can't control my Legendary Super Saiyan Form, I just want to handle the situations your Team is in' Goku: 'Once you'll learn to control the form without losing your temper, you can handle any enemy that stands in the way' Beerus: 'I hate to break it to you, but if we don't get Ann & Kale ready for the Finals, we're gonna miss it' Ann Possible: 'So, Kale...you're ready to take on me in this epic match?' Kale: (She smiled, then she handshake Ann) 'May the best Super Saiyan Warrior win!' (Then the Heroes enter the Stadium) Narrator: 'After freeing Kale from control against Negan and saving Kingdom Hearts, Ann & Kale is ready to battle in the Final of the Kingdom Hearts Tournament. Who will come out on top, will it be Beerus's Team or Champa's Team? Don't miss the epic Female Super Saiyan match of the Generation on the next Episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery A Team of 'Kingdom' Bikers attack the 10 'Saviors' Solders.png|A team of 'Kingdom' Solders rode on the Motorcycles to attack 20 'Saviors' solders Kale in her Legendary Super Saiyan Form prepares to charge.png|Kale in her Legendary Super Saiyan Form prepares to attack The Team of 'Kingdom' Bikers gave Ann, Goku, Caulifla, Cabba and Akima some cover fire.png|The Team of 'Kingdom' Bikers cover Ann Possible, Akima, Goku, Cabba and Caulifla Kale and Caulifla fire the Special attack at the 'Saviors's Semi-Truck.jpg|Caulifla and Kale fire the Kamehameha attack at the 'Saviors's Semi-Truck Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Hope Category:Sports Category:Teamwork